


【全职|叶张】One Date in Beijing

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶张】One Date in Beijing

“下一场，你是希望我赢呢，还是希望我输？”

五棵松到工体的路程不短，叶修挤在下班高峰之前尚且能让人喘出口气来的地铁里，抱着根扶手杆儿，随着列车前进的节奏晃晃悠悠的，用老板娘临时借他的手机聊QQ。

对面“正在输入”的状态只持续了一两秒钟，回答几乎是不带犹豫地跳出来的：“技术和状态上来说，嘉世取胜的概率更大。”

“看清楚问题先，没让你做技术分析。”叶修点了个墨镜表情上去，“不过既然你这么说了，那就帮忙支个招呗？”

对面沉寂了一小会儿。“肖时钦对手牌运用得还不够熟练，这点可以利用。但你太早暴露了千机伞在打制技能方面的优势，他会重点针对这个进行研究和防备，再想要出其不意就很困难。你们上一场的对手不难打，应该把杀手锏留到决赛上用。”

“什么不难打，那是你们这些站着说话不腰疼的豪门大款。我们现在24K千足金的纯草根队，见了7件银装的角色只想去抢银行。”

对面没再回话，隔了不多会儿，屏幕上跳了一句：“我到了，东四十条地铁站C口，出来朝右看。”

北京的初夏有种清冽的热烈，太阳没落山之前，光线白亮得刀子一般，但体感的温度来得快也去得快。叶修从二号线陈旧斑驳的通道里面爬上来，就看到张新杰逆光站在树荫底下。他穿着一件挺学生款的翻领白T，背着双肩包，运动裤的配色很像附近某所中学的校服，跟身后颇有些年头的旧报亭和冰冻饮料招牌相得益彰。

“假请好了？”叶修明知故问地招呼道。

“请到了明天中午。”张新杰习惯性地摸了块表出来看了一眼。他很少戴腕表，影响键盘操作，但离了精确的计时设备又不行。怀表的式样有点老旧，对比他那一身学生打扮，显得十分穿越。

“这回怎么能待这么久？还是老韩肯放你单独脱队？”

“上周末打微草，这周末打皇风。”

叶修知道这赛季霸图一直在常规赛的积分榜上领跑，季后赛席位早就没了悬念，最后两场都在北京，是也不必折腾着往返两次。何况要不是这样，以张新杰的作风，日程表上哪里还有他能见缝插针的余地。“赢了王大眼？”他问。他倒是真没看上周末的比赛。

“7:3，单人丢了一场。”微草的擂台有王杰希镇守，自然难以撼动。大局已定的情况下，为季后赛养精蓄锐才是第一位的，没必要上去硬磕。

“那你们破不了嘉世第二赛季的场均得分纪录了啊。”

“媒体喜欢这种数据，但对于战队而言没有什么意义。”

“你们要的只有总冠军对吧。”叶修笑了笑，替他摘掉了落在肩头的一片叶子，“那可得抓紧时间，下赛季就没机会了。”

“想要下赛季，你需要先赢过嘉世。”张新杰偏过头看了他一眼，对垃圾话的内涵了然于心。

“这不就来找你问计了吗。”

“嗯？”

“打诛仙之前我找了喻文州帮忙看了看，大早上把他薅起来，现在不好意思找他第二回。”叶修一脸理所当然地扳着手指，“我琢磨着我和肖时钦之间你肯定帮我，因为你害他摔了陪他5年的宝贝手机，这梁子算是结上了，不共戴天。”

叶修以为这种无厘头的理由连张新杰也不会信的，结果他好像真的信了，回了酒店房间就先打开电脑调出比赛录像。他的文件被一排名称格式统一的文件夹划分得井然有序，看上去舒服得很。叶修看着他精准地点开了一层又一层的路径，无端觉得有点儿心浮气躁。“你不会每场都留着吧，前头那些玩家队的有什么用。”

“兴欣的都留着。”

“哟，原来你是真的暗恋我啊？”

他凑近前去，从张新杰身后越过他的肩头去看屏幕，下巴若即若离地蹭在肩颈相交的地方。这姿势已算得上九分暧昧，还有一分是赤裸裸的明示。张新杰不为所动地双击打开了兴欣在挑战赛半决赛时的视频，熟悉的背景音乐响起来，再一转头，脸颊就挨在了一块儿。

“你知道了，就不叫暗恋。”他用笃定的陈述语气说道，“就如同你也不是在暗恋我。”

“先撩的承担主要责任和一切后果，这你也知道吧？”

笔记本电脑被遗弃在了桌上，光影仍在变幻，兴欣对诛仙的那场团赛乏善可陈，君莫笑的捉云手成了唯一的赛点，这战术在职业级看来毫无技术含量，隔空把对方牧师抓过来围殴，网游玩家都会。但叶修现在专注于抓住另一个牧师，没有点点鼠标敲敲键盘就放得出的技能好用，他只好亲力亲为地贴身上去，用另一个更无技术含量的控制技能把对方束缚在自己的臂弯中，然后压进了柔软的床垫里。

“这场没啥看头。”他居高临下地挡在了张新杰的视线和电脑屏幕之间，“我最擅长料理治疗指挥二合一的角色。一发搞定，特方便。”

张新杰低垂着眼睫说了句“在背包侧边的暗袋里”，然后陷入了沉默。他的耳后和颈侧弥散着一股清淡的柠檬马鞭草香味，叶修猜测他来之前已经洗过了澡——仔细地、出于某种期待，或者按他一贯计划周全的风格，这说明他100%地肯定某些事情将会发生。他在背包侧边的暗袋里摸出的东西佐证了这个判断：已经撕开了塑封的水性润滑剂，以及复数的冈本PPT，包装上的套子摆着个吊梢八字眼的炫酷表情。

哪儿不太对，叶修想。

但哪儿又都很对，精准的预测和妥当的准备特别符合张新杰的人设。他们好一阵子没见了，八赛季的夏休以来时间就没凑上过，虽然网游里每周都见，见则剑拔弩张，于是——到真正面对面时轻易“剑拔弩张”也毫不奇怪。

叶修夸张地叹了口气，就势在张新杰的身边躺下，拉着他的手揣进自己的裤腰里，另一只手拈了一片套子递给他。张新杰单手接过来用牙齿咬住撕开，又因为混合了橡胶味儿的甜腻果香而皱起了眉头。就这么个简单的动作和细小的表情忽然让叶修硬得难以自持，三下五除二地连着他的运动裤和内裤一起扒了，就手甩到了沙发上。“紧着点儿。”他低声催促。

而他自己的拉链也很快失守，剑拔弩张的东西跳了出来。张新杰把套子挤出来给他戴上，然后翻身过来用嘴把卷着的边儿一推到底。一发标准的深喉，叶修闷哼了一声，这个技术分简直能打满，他不着边际的想着，拉着张新杰跨到自己腰间。

他的猜测没错，那管开过的润滑剂有一部分已经被它的主人填进了自己的身体里面，手指探进去没遇到什么阻力，轻松地加到了三根。也就是说，刚才站在树荫下等他的人，学生模样的穿着打扮之下一直隐藏着如此情色的秘密，这个认知让叶修感觉脑仁有点灼痛。张新杰撑着他的肩，慢慢地沉下腰把他吞吃进去，起先屏着呼吸，很快不知碰到了哪儿就变成了大口喘气，不上不下的时候最为无助和恐慌，他颤着声音说“太深了”，叶修托住了他的腰，接着却毫不怜惜地往下一按，他短促地叫了半声，坐到底时腰已经软下来，再无力气对抗仿佛被钉穿的错觉。

“你这是早有打算出来约个炮？”叶修有一搭没一搭地抚着他的背，白T下面浮起一层细密的薄汗，“还特地穿得这么清纯？这什么情趣啊？”

“不是。约炮是指纯粹的肉体关系。”呼吸颤抖得厉害，但张新杰咬字特别清晰，不给人任何曲解的余地，“但我喜欢你。”

“真是受不了你这样总想着杠正面的。”

他怀着报复和教训的心情往上顶了几下，张新杰紧咬着下唇。这姿势进得太深，不太容易碰到敏感位置，对他而言本就还是疼痛大于快感的阶段，叶修这几下没刻意控制力度，几乎被顶到内脏的鲜明感觉从尾椎直往喉咙口窜，压得他喊都喊不出声音来。“你这样让人特想弄得你周末上不了场。”叶修的声音听起来很遥远，待他好不容易缓过来时，已经被叶修翻过来压在了身下，心跳一下一下地拍击在背上。这一次叶修进入得很慢，放着狠话其实却小心翼翼，他不着痕迹地向后抬起腰，令人眼前刷白的冲撞如期而至。

洗过澡之后天已全黑，叶修盘着腿坐在床上翻外卖，他不太习惯智能手机，完全飚不起应有的手速。笔记本电脑上的半决赛视频已经自动循环了不知多少遍，张新杰点了关闭，然后重新打开了另一个，竞技场地图一马平川，叶修一眼就看到了一叶之秋。

“嘉世的半决赛？”

“嗯。”张新杰拖了一下进度条，“但团赛相当于没有打，看不出什么战术。”

“那场就没战术，肖时钦当自己是个纯DPS，上去狂轰滥炸，一句指挥都没有。”

但张新杰看起来打定主意把之前的分析工作继续下去，叶修则终于确定了要吃酸辣粉。下完了单之后他把老板娘的粉红色手机扔到了沙发缝里，手臂搭着沙发靠背，环住了张新杰的肩。视频被切成了对手视角，却邪的漆黑矛尖在眼前晃来晃去，锐气凌人。

“话说，”叶修忽然开口，“你是不是从来没想过转会？”

张新杰有些不明所以地转过头去看他。

“别这么看着我，没想着挖你，挖不起。”叶修撩着他耳后的一绺头发在指间绕着，“我找到个还不错的治疗，你们家公会的，你粉丝。等我们回了联盟，迟早会在赛场上遇着的。”

他停顿了一会儿，终于说了实话：“但我确实没怎么想过有朝一日要打一叶之秋……要是你会怎么做？但还是算了，我也觉着你打到退役都不会转会。媒体怎么说来着？说你选择成为霸图的张新杰。”

张新杰没答话。叶修需要的不是一个答案。他关掉了视频，到此地步技术分析已经没什么用了，过去的一年里叶修早就做得足够多。其实他可能什么也不需要。张新杰想。他早就知道会有必须要和嘉世、和昔日的自己正面相抗的一天，叶修——叶秋从来都不是临到阵前还会思前想后的人。

但他看向自己的目光好像又真切地是在寻求什么。张新杰合上了电脑。他跪在沙发上去亲吻叶修，叶修的手臂箍紧了他的背，嘴唇相触之前他们就都闭上了眼睛，生活或者爱情，总有什么是盲目的，像在黑暗里摸索前路，世上哪有那么多确定无疑的东西。

“你刚才问我，下一场是希望你赢还是输？”

“是‘希望’。别讲什么理客中的赛况预测了啊张副队。”

“每一支队伍的目标都是总冠军。但霸图想要的是击败你之后拿到总冠军。——不管你是嘉世的叶秋，还是兴欣的叶修。”

张新杰把手心贴在叶修的左胸，心跳正以一种不可逆转的节奏计算着流逝的时间。没了眼镜片的阻隔，他的瞳仁清澈得不可思议。

“——我也一样。”

fin.


End file.
